Ocean Blue
by AlmaSiMangaka
Summary: Di abad ke-21 ini, adakah orang yang berani untuk jatuh cinta? Tidak. Karena cinta tidak semudah seperti yang orang katakan. Hanyalah kisah mengenai seorang duda penyendiri yang mampu jatuh cinta, di kala derasnya penderitaan yang ia hadapi sebagai seseorang yang dipandang. Ya, seperti samudra, hidupnya dipenuhi ombak. - [1st story in the "Cryptic Heart" project] - Mind to RnR?
1. Part 1 - Prologue

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto - Konsep cerita, sepenuhnya milik Sang Author :v

.

 **WARNING !**

TYPO / GAJE / AU / SLIGHTLY OOC / FLUFF

 ** _Don't Like, then might as well Don't Read it!_**

.

.

 **SIDE EFFECT :**

Mampu membuat pembaca sakit perut, terpingkal-pingkal, terdiam di tempat, tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri, pegel linu, nyeri otot, bersin, dan muntaber(?)

.

.

.

 ** _AlmaSiMangaka (previously OtakuCrush10) proudly present_**

 ** _OCEAN BLUE_**

 _Ketika seseorang berani mencintai.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

Mereka bilang, air laut memiliki sejuta makna. Makna yang tersembunyi di kedalaman airnya. Seorang teman pernah berkata, lautan mempunyai banyak ekspresi dan kesan tersendiri. Coba kalian perhatikan saat terjadinya tsunami. Tsunami sendiri merubah suasana yang awalnya tenang dan damai, menjadi kacau dan menakutkan. Dan saat semua itu berakhir, kesedihan pun melanda. Kesedihan akan kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi coba lihat sisi positifnya, laut yang jernih membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkan. Seperti para nelayan yang membawa pulang hasil tangkapannya, dan juga menjadi tempat tujuan untuk liburan musim panas. Pasti menginggalkan kesan yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Ya, layaknya lautan, hidup juga menyimpan sejuta makna dan rahasia. Dalam kehidupan, seseorang belajar dari kesalahannya. Belajar menghargai pengorbanan dan selalu menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin bersama dengan orang-orang tersayang.

Ironisnya, kau tidak pernah menyadari apa yang kau punya sampai kau kehilangan semuanya. Itulah yang kurasakan. Sebagai seorang _single parent_ di abad ke-21 ini.

Meskipun aku seorang pria berkepala tiga yang terbilang cukup sukses dengan karierku, aku tidak bisa mengobati kekosongan yang kurasakan. Tapi aku harus tegar; demi Boruto! Aku harus bisa belajar menghargainya, menyayanginya, memberinya nasihat yang baik layaknya seorang ayah.

Entah berapa lama aku harus menahan semua ini.

Tapi kurasa, satu per satu lubang di hatiku mulai tertutup. Tak kusangka, bahwa gelombang laut yang selama ini kucari, ada padanya..

* * *

...

Matahari begitu licik. Sinarnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat celah-celah jendela. Dasar, siapa yang membiarkan jendela terbuka? Apakah seorang Uzumaki tidak boleh tidur dengan damai? Kau pasti bergurau!

Aku berdecak gusar dan melempar selimut yang membalut tubuhku. Et, tunggu..selimut atau sarung yang sedang kugenggam? Bentuknya sih seperti selimut, namun bermotif bintang-bintang dan terdapat gambar _Winnie the Pooh_ besar di sudut kanannya. Ups, mulut emberku. Ternyata ini adalah _bedongan_! Kenapa ini bisa _nyasar_ di kamarku?

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin. Astaga, rambut berantakan bak Frankenstein yang baru saja dibangkitkan. Rambut pirangku bermekaran ke atas. Bahkan masih ada bekas air liur yang menempel di pipiku.

Wajar saja, _I'm a boy!_

Baiklah, daripada tidak jelas melihat bayangan kusut yang terpantul di cermin, lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dulu sebelum memulai hari. Kuyakin hari ini tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan kemarin.

Toh, hari ini aku masih bisa menghirup udara segar. Aku masih bisa makan apa saja semauku, kapanpun dan dimanapun selama ada _driver_ dan para pelayan yang setia di rumah ini. Aku masih bisa buang gas dimana saja tanpa harus membayar dan lebih baik lagi—tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Setelah bersih-bersih, aku melirik jam dinding yang terpaku di kamarku—dimana lagi kalau bukan di dinding. _Masih jam 7.34, setengah jam lagi baru sekolah_ , pikirku.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarku yang kumuh itu dan mulai memasukan jari kelingking tangan kananku ke dalam lubang kanan hidungku. Berjalan dengan santai. Semauku, karena disini tidak ada yang bisa memerintahkanku.

Aku berhenti.

Menoleh ke arah lukisan besar yang majestik di salah satu sisi koridor rumahku. Gambaran keluargaku. Setidak itu keluargaku yang dulu. Dulu saat kami masih bahagia.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan ayahku, aku, dan ibuku. Ibuku duduk di sebuah kursi dan memangkuku di pahanya, sedangkan ayahku berdiri di belakang ibuku sambil memegang pundaknya.

Ya, dulu memanglah masa-masa yang bahagia. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, pasti tidak ada yang namanya kesalahan di dunia ini. Semua kehidupan manusia pasti sempurna karena selalu membetulkan kesalahannya yang terjadi di masa lampau. Dan pastinya dunia akan lebih berkembang pesat karena adanya itu. Namun, semuanya terdengar seakan terlalu mudah. Seakan yang dibutuhkan hanyalah jentikkan jari saja. Tidak semudah itu membetulkan masalah. Apalagi masalah yang bersangkutan dengan fatal a.k.a kematian. Itu adalah mayoritas masalah yang paling disesali semua manusia di dunia ini.

Benar?

Aku mengantongkan kedua tanganku di saku celanaku dan berjalan santai menuju ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga kami memang luas jadi mampu menampung barang-barang yang mungkin menurut kalian hanya bisa ditampung oleh satu rumah sederhana saja. Ada TV plasma, rak-rak buku, play station, papan shogi, piala-piala, foto-foto keluarga, bahkan susunan mainan lego hasil karyaku sewaktu usiaku masih dini.

Kini aku sudah menginjak usia 13 tahun. Kendati terdengar masih muda, Aku sudah bisa berpikir cukup logis. Cukup logis untuk mengetahui bahwa keadaan keluargaku sekarang yang sama sekali berubah drastis dari bayangan keluargaku yang dulu.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring sekali. Tapi kali ini aku tidak mendengarnya karena sedang memakai headphone. Namun ditengah keasyikanku mengutak-atik handphone, sebuah pesan hologram masuk ke dalam setting handphoneku. Lantas, kubuka dan melihat seseorang yang kukenal muncul dalam tampilan tiga dimensi di hape androidku ini.

" _Selamat pagi, Nak."_

Aku menghela nafas dan dengan senyuman kecut kubalas, "Met pagi, Yah."

Orang yang berada di layar 3D hp-ku ini langsung membalas senyumanku. " _Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?_ " tanyanya.

Aku tertawa dan memutar kedua bola mataku, "Baru saja mulai, Pak Tua. Kami bahkan belum mendapat pembukaan dari Gai-sensei, yang kau-tahu-dengan-pasti berapa lama dia berpidato."

Ayahku tergelak. Ya, _Ayahku_. Orang yang sedang mengajakku berbicara dengan sebuah hologram canggih ini memanglah sosok ayah yang selama ini menjadi tulang punggung di keluargaku. Sengaja dia menghubungiku, karena mungkin dia tidak sempat menelponku tadi pagi karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang sukses itu.

" _Oh ya, Boruto?"_

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah hologram. "Ya Yah?"

"Nanti kau akan ke Dojo 'kan? Tidak usah repot-repot panggil supir, nanti ayah akan menjemputmu."

Sontak, mataku terbelalak. Demi apapun, aku lengah dan menjatuhkan handphone secara tidak sengaja. Untung saja hologram-nya masih aktif.

"A-Ayah yakin?" ucapku masih tak percaya.

Hologram memperlihatkan ayahku sedang mengangguk. _"Ayah akan menjemputmu jam 3, tunggu di gerbang depan ya."_ Dan dengan salam penutup itu, Ayahku tersenyum hangat dan menutup hologramnya. Bahkan si pak tua belum mendengarkan jawabanku.

Tapi entah mengapa, hatiku terasa beda. Seperti terasa...nyaman. Dan mungkin, senang. Ah ya sudahlah, yang penting aku benar-benar tak menduga bahwa ayahku—Uzumaki Naruto seorang CEO yang selalu sibuk— menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkanku les silat di Dojo dekat rumah. Meskipun sepele, aku sangat senang! _Hell_ , siapa yang tidak senang kalau kau akhirnya diperhatikan juga oleh ayahmu?

Aku menyentakkan kedua kakiku bergantian di bawah meja dan meninju udara. Namun secepat mungkin, aku kembali ke posisi awal. Tidak ingin membiarkan teman-temanku melihat sikapku yang aneh tadi. Bisa-bisa hancurlah nama seorang Uzumaki Boruto.

.

.

AC di ruanganku dingin sekali. Apa Nara sengaja menyetel AC sedingin ini? Bisa-bisa aku mati membeku disini. Segera saja, aku bangkit dari singgasanaku dan berjalan keluar ruanganku.

 _Sepertinya aku harus ke toko obat_ , batinku. Aku mengusap-usap hidungku yang nampaknya terlihat memerah. Ah, sial! Disaat dimana aku membutuhkan kesehatan, pasti ada saja rintangan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku langsung mengambil jasku dan berjalan menuju elevator.

Namun, sebelum lift yang kunaiki sempat turun, Shikamaru menghadang pintu lift dengan tangannya.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?"

Aku mengedik, "Keluar gedung sebentar. Bosen di dalem mulu, terus dingin banget AC-nya di ruanganku. Apa kau sengaja menyetelnya sedingin itu?"

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maaf. Kurasa… aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi,". Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku bisa melihat dua kantong mata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Wajar aja, kau pasti lelah. Mungkin hari ini kau boleh mengambil _day-off_."

"Serius?!" Shikamaru tersentak mendengarku. Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan mengurus pekerjaan itu semua?" Shikamaru melempar ibu jarinya ke arah ruanganku yang transparan karena dibatasi oleh kaca. Kertas-kertas bertumpuk serta map tebal tergeletak di meja kerjaku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kembali. "Tenang, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya" Aku menunjuk diriku dengan ibu jariku sambil menyungging sebuah cengiran yang sudah menjadi _signature_ -ku.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku ambil tawaranmu. Tapi nanti aku akan menghubungimu untuk memastikan keadaan."

Aku mengacungkan ibu jariku.

.

.

Ramai.

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan disini. Orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari bak arus yang terombang-ambing.

Aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku dengan menghirup udara segar.

Aku mencoba untuk berbaur di tengah keramaian masyarakat kendati jas hitam yang kukenakan. Aku seperti mengikuti kemana arus para pejalan kaki akan membawaku. Namun, langkahku langsung terhenti saat melihat tempat itu, sebuah toko buku.

Aku bisa melihat beberapa buku baru terpampang di etalase. Menunggu untuk dibuka dan ditelusuri makna yang tersembunyi di setiap lembarannya. Kisah-kisah yang menemani jiwa yang kesepian. Kisah-kisah yang seakan membuat seseorang bisa terbang sejauh mungkin. Menjelajahi angkasa biru nan megah. Kisah-kisah yang bisa membuat adrenalin seseorang terpacu dalam sebuah petualangan.

Mataku menangkap sebuah judul yang menurutku sangat menarik.

 _Ocean Blue_.

Sebuah buku ber-genre romance, jika tebakanku benar.

"Nampaknya buku itu menarik perhatianmu ya?"

Aku tersentak. Dari pantulan kaca etalase, seorang gadis, _tidak,_ ralat itu. Seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Kepalanya sepenuhnya menghadap kedepan, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari kaca. Kulitnya putih mulus, dihiasi manik violet di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna lavender gelap dipotong pendek sebahu, dengan potongan poni yang lurus. Ia memakai cardigan putih dipadu rok tiga perempat berwarna biru dongker.

"Iya." Jawabku sesingkat mungkin. Jika aku terus melanjutkan perkataanku, mungkin aku akan tergagap-gagap karena bingung akan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memancarkan senyuman ambigunya dengan mata lentiknya terpejam. "Namaku Hinata."

Aku langsung membalas senyumannya dengan cengiranku. Dia tampaknya sangat menarik bagiku. Entah mengapa, dia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Seakan auranya mencoba untuk menarikku berkenalan dengannya. Menerima uluran tangannya dengan ramah.

"Naruto."

Dan dengan itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa dengan perkenalan sesingkat itu, akan mengubah seluruh hidupku dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Yeaaayy! _I'M BACK FROM MY LONG HIATUS! ADA YANG RINDU?! Tidak? Oke bye._ Hahaha, canda kok. Udah lama banget kayaknya, author nggak on di FFN. Selama ini, author lagi fokus ngembangin kemampuanku menggambar sama menulis. Gimana, apa tulisan author ada perkembangan? Kalo ada, alhamdulillah. Klo ada yang kurang, mohon kritikannya ya. Ini fict romance naruhina pertamaku, jadi...yoroshiku nee~!

 _However_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin author kasih tau.

Beberapa projek akan ada yang author hapus, jadi mohon pendapatnya. Oke, niatnya **_Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!_** masih ingin author lanjutin. InsyaAllah sabtu depan, Chap 11 udah ada. Nah, untuk **_Konoha's Light_ , **sayangnya akan author hapus, karena mungkin tidak ada insiprasi lagi /plakk../ Tapi, author udh ada rencana mau bikin fict yang lain.

Untuk **_HENKO_** dan **_Tale of A Gutsy Ninja_** , author butuh pertimbangan kalian semua. Menurut kalian, mana yang lebih bagus untuk dilanjutin? Vote mungkin(?)

Oke...author bakal ngejelasin sedikit tentang fict ini. Ini adalah seri pertama dari project "CRYPTIC HEART". Nanti ada divisi buat Naruhina, buat Sasusaku, dan juga mungkin random. Pokoknya tunggu aja deh~! Nanti ada seri-seri yang lain. Entah itu Sasusaku atau mungkin CrackPair!

Nihh, biar kalian nggak jengkel, nanti Author bakalan update chap.2 fict ini, jadi tunggu-tunggu ya~! Author mo denger gimana pendapat kalian dulu tentang cerita ini. Memang cerita ini bagaikan FTV yang sudah mainstream, tapi...gak ada salahnya untuk _coba_ menulis 'kan? Meski terkesannya menstrim, tapi ada beda-bedanya gitu deh, jadi gak terlalu sama. / _Author mulai melenceng...'_ / Maksudnya apa coba...hehehe..

Sekian dari Author - _AlmaSiMangaka sign out._


	2. Part 2 - Kicep

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto - Konsep cerita, sepenuhnya milik Sang Author :v

.

 **WARNING !**

TYPO / GAJE / AU / SLIGHTLY OOC / FLUFF

 ** _Don't Like, then might as well Don't Read it!_**

.

.

 **SIDE EFFECT :**

Mampu membuat pembaca sakit perut, terpingkal-pingkal, terdiam di tempat, tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri, pegel linu, nyeri otot, bersin, dan muntaber(?)

.

.

.

 ** _AlmaSiMangaka (previously OtakuCrush10) proudly present_**

 ** _OCEAN BLUE_**

 _Ketika seseorang berani mencintai.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berdentang dari tadi, namun nampaknya Naruto belum menampakkan diri di area parkiran sekolah. Jika Naruto terlambat menjemput, menurut kalian, apa yang sedang dilakukan Boruto sekarang?

Memainkan handphone? Tidak, terlalu mainstream.

Tidur? Ya ampun, itu hobi Shikadai –teman sekelas Boruto.

Main skateboard? Memangnya bisa?!

Bagaimana kalau kita intip saja, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh remaja bersurai pirang itu. Tidak sulit untuk menemukannya, kau hanya perlu keluar area sekolah dan berjalan 20 langkah ke kanan, dimana kau bisa menemukan sebuah kedai milkshake dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Bo's Milkshake". Kau bisa melihat dari luar, seorang remaja lelaki bersurai pirang sedang menyibukkan diri mengantarkan pesanan dua nampan penuh dengan milkshake dai meja ke meja.

Boruto Uzumaki ; seorang waiters. _Tidak_ , ralat itu. Boruto Uzumaki ; pebisnis muda yang membangun kedai milkshake-nya sendiri. Saking mencintai mahakarya yang bernama milkshake itu.

"Bo-chan! Pesanan untuk meja nomor 8 udah dianter belom?" tanya Chōchō. Gadis berkulit gelap dan berpostur tubuh gemuk ini sibuk dengan papan pesanannya. Sesekali menyibakkan rambut brunette-nya. Walaupun terlihat gemuk, ia tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya. Ia selalu tampil percaya diri dan menerima apa adanya. Chōchō tidak pernah menyembunyikan kekurangannya, ia selalu berpenampilan apa adanya. Bukan ada apanya.

Tapi sifat fanatiknya terhadap dango dan milkshake tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Udah!" seru Boruto, sibuk menaruh satu persatu gelas ke meja.

Pelanggannya sendiri yang tak lain adalah teman-teman sekolahnya. Baik adik kelas, teman seangkatan, ataupun kakak kelas. Tapi tak jarang juga orang luar menikmati dessert dan milkshake di kedai ini. Selain milkshake, masih banyak lagi hidangan lain; seperti zuppa soup, _slurpee_ , ice cream sundae, dan banyak makanan ringan lainnya. Mungkin selain makanan ringan, kedai ini juga sebagai tempat _hang out_ para remaja. Dan kadang anak-anak kuliahan. Berhubungan dengan tempatnya yang bagus, yaitu terdapat latar pegunungan yang besar nan elok.

Kedai kecil ini hanya terdapat dua pegawai, yaitu Boruto dan sahabatnya, Chōchō. Meski berbeda gender, itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menjalin persahabatan. Lucu sebenarnya, mereka berkenalan pada saat detensi pertama masuk sekolah.

Saat itu, Boruto terkena hukuman akibat mencoret-coret wajah gurunya yang sedang tertidur di kelas dengan spidol. Alhasil, ia harus mendengarkan semua ceramah dari Naruto sepulang sekolah.

Sedangkan Chōchō berhasil menghabiskan satu stok daging _barbeque_ milikkantin sekolah. Ayahnya—Chouji—harus membayar ganti namun akhirnya malah membeli _double_ untuk stoknya di rumah.

" _Kau tahu, Kiba-sensei sangat menjengkelkan. Aku lebih suka Shino-sensei yang mengajar, meski harus berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang super datar itu." celetuk Boruto, yang ditempatkan bersebelahan dengan Chōchō, di ruang detensi._

" _Ya 'kan?! Dan juga, kantin ini punya stok barbeque yang lumayan sedikit. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan kita belajar 8 jam tanpa mengisi perut sampai kenyang 'kan?" protes Chōchō, mencibir dan membalas ucapan remaja bersurai pirang yang terduduk di sebelahnya._

" _Ya aku tahu! Apalagi, milkshake-nya kurang enak! Harusnya diberi sedikit whip cream instan atau bahkan sedikit choco granule untuk menetralisir rasa. Masa milkshakenya kemanisan sih.." keluh Boruto._

" _I know right? Mereka tidak mau repot untuk bahkan menambahkan sedikit hiasan untuk membangkitkan selera. Fooders sepertiku tidak terima makanan seperti itu masuk ke dalam perutku." Chōchō menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat ekspresi pura-pura jijik._

 _Boruto tertawa, "Kau benar, Hei, namamu siapa?"_

" _Chōchō namaku, dan milkshake minumanku~!" Chōchō menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Boruto._

" _Yo, Chōchō! Namaku Boruto!" Membalas menyengir dan menyambut tangan gadis yang bernama seperti cokelat itu._

" _Tuan Uzumaki, Nona Akimichi, apa ada masalah..?" Shino mengintip dibalik lensa kacamata hitamnya dengan ekspresi dingin bercampur datar._

 _Serentak, keduanya bergidik ngeri dan duduk tertib seperti semula. "Tidak, sensei!"_

Milkshake-lah yang membawa mereka menuju persahabatan ini. Dan Milkshake pula yang membawa mereka ke masa kini.

Boruto kembali menuju meja kasir dan membersihkan apronnya yang terlihat sedikit kotor. Namun, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Seketika, ia bergidik ngeri dan bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Chōchō yang sedang bertopang dagu di meja kasir seraya memandangnya dengan mata sinis. Senyuman yang menggelikan melekat di wajahnya.

Boruto menaikkan alis padanya dengan wajah tenang –meski sejujurnya ia terkejut. "Hm? Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sifat polosnya menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Gadis _fooders_ ini pun menyentakkan kakinya dibalik meja kasir. Dan berdecak gusar. "Oh ayolah Bo-chan, kamu nggak peka nih!" desisnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang tembem dari Boruto.

Boruto semakin bingung. _Peka?_ pikirnya.

Menyerah karena tidak sabar, akhirnya Chōchō kembali menghadap Boruto dengan _pouty face_ nya. "Apa kamu sudah mengantarkan _pesan_ itu ke Shinki-kun?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berkilau. Seakan ada bintang di matanya.

Boruto, akhirnya mengerti, dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kirinya, " _Souka!_ Cowok aneh yang sering pake _make up_ gak jelas yang kamu taksir itu ya?"

Kepalan tangan meluncur ke pundaknya. Boruto meringis, nampaknya ia sudah menyulut emosi temannya. "Katakan sekali lagi, wajahmu yang akan kubidik!" Chōchō menyingsingkan lengan bajunya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Hehe, ampunn... _piece_!" Boruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seraya menutup satu mata. "Sudah, tadi pas istirahat kedua. Shinki langsung ngambil tanpa ngeliat dulu surat itu dari siapa.." ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

 _Doki-doki!_

Chōchō merasa seakan dirinya terhempas di lautan penuh dango. Lalu melayang ke angkasa dan terbaring di awan-awan yang terbuat dari _milkshake_ (?). Ia merapatkan jari-jarinya dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya, "Mungkin itu adalah bukti bahwa ia menerima cintaku~!"

"Eh?" Boruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Akhirnya, takdir akan menyatukan kita. Seiring bergulirnya waktu, ia menyadari perasaan terpendamnya padaku. Dan kami akan selama-lamanya terpikat oleh benang merah…oh Shinki-kun…"

Boruto hanya bisa memandang temannya. Sepertinya ia tergigit _LoveBug_ yang sering orang-orang sebut. Boruto sendiri masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana itu rasanya "jatuh cinta". Kendati dirinya pernah berkencan sekali, perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu tidak seperti perasaan "Cinta". Tapi dia tahu bahwa ayahnya _pernah_ jatuh cinta. Dan dia tahu bahwa tidak hanya kebahagiaan dan kesenangan yang berlimpah saat seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi juga diiringi kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Seseorang yang bijak pernah berkata; jika seseorang belajar mencintai, maka dia harus menanggung resiko kebencian.

Ia pun tertunduk dan mengingat sesuatu.

 _Ayahnya…berada dalam posisi itu. Ayahnya, mencintai sesuatu sehingga dia harus kehilangan_.

Boruto menggelengkan kepala dan bersedekap di depan dada lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu betapa menderita dirinya saat kehilangan sosok _ibunya_. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan betapa sakitnya penderitaan _ayahnya_ selama ini.

Setetes air mata mampu melarikan diri dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat.

"…Boruto?"

Tersentak, Boruto terkejut ketika Chōchō berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah mereka pun berdekatan. Refleks, ia jatuh terduduk dan kepalanya membentur tembok.

"…Cho! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Yang dimarahi hanya terdiam. Chōchō berlutut dan mendekati Boruto.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Dengan wajah cemas, Chōchō menghapus air mata sahabatnya dengan ibu jarinya. "A-Aku tidak menangis kok." Boruto memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Tidak hanya malu karena menangis tapi wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya, disentuh oleh seorang perempuan—selain ibunya.

Chōchō, merasa tidak puas, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi alarm cctv berbunyi nyaring. Sontak, Boruto, Chōchō, dan seluruh pelanggan yang sedang menikmati waktu terkejut. Sebuah layar plasma menampilkan gambar yang nampaknya adalah suasana parkiran sekolah. Namun bukan itulah yang memicu alarm, melainkan sebuah mobil Audi _Quattro_ yang terparkir disana. Boruto terbelalak melihat ini dan menoleh pada Chōchō.

"Ayahmu!" seru gadis bersurai coklat ini.

Para pelanggan merapihkan barang-barang mereka dan satu persatu diam-diam meninggalkan kedai lewat pintu belakang. Mereka tahu betul situasi ini. Boruto membangun kedai ini atas usahanya sendiri, namun dia tidak pernah memberitahu ayahnya tentang ini. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Ia khawatir apabila ayahnya mengetahui, ia akan mendapatkan masalah besar.

Boruto selalu beranggapan bahwa ayahnya menginginkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya suatu saat nanti. Melanjutkan kariernya. Dari generasi ke generasi. Tapi, Boruto selalu tidak puas dengan gaya hidup ayahnya. Meski kaya raya, ayahnya tidak sombong ataupun berfoya-foya dengan hartanya. Beliau selalu mampu berbuat kebaikan seperti menyantuni sebuah panti asuhan, dan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, karena _tragedi_ yang terjadi di masa silam, media massa berhasil mengungkapkan peristiwa yang mengerikan itu dan alhasil, Naruto mengamuk di depan publik.

Selain kaya raya dan terpandang di mata rakyat, menjadi pengusaha terkenal juga memiliki sisi tidak enaknya. Karena kehidupan mereka tidak bisa tenang lantaran terusik oleh gerombolan media massa. Apapun— _apapun itu_ —pasti akan terkuak jika kau menjalani hidup sebagai selebriti.

Aib-mu yang terbongkar. Diketahui oleh semua orang.

Itulah mengapa Boruto tidak ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya.

Hanya karena kakeknya dan ayahnya seorang pengusaha, bukan berarti dia harus mengikuti jalan yang sama, bukan?

"Aku akan pergi duluan, kamu coba sebisa mungkin untuk membereskan tempat ini!" seru Boruto, mengambil tas selempangnya, dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju parkiran sekolah.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya di sana, Boruto sudah melihat ayahnya yang mondar-mandir ke dalam dan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan pelan mendekati mobil sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

" _Hey Dad!_ "

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

" _Hey there,Bolt. Ready to go home?"_ Ekspresinya lega ketika menemukan sosok yang dicari sedari tadi.

" _Home? Dad, did you forget? I have a Judo lesson at the Dojo. And you promised me you would take me there."_

Boruto melipat tangan di depan dada dan menaikkan satu alis seraya tersenyum. Naruto tersentak dan menepuk dahinya, "Ah! You're right! Heheh…sorry." Menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, Naruto menyengir tak bersalah dan mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dari kursi depan, Naruto menatap anaknya melalui pantulan kaca spion. "Sudah bawa _judogi_ -mu?" tanya Naruto. Boruto berdecak lalu menyengir, "Tch, aku selalu membawanya setiap saat, bahkan sekarang aku sedang memakai celananya."

"Udah dicuci belum?"

Boruto _sweatdropped_ , "Ehehehe…" menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya karena rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Naruto menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum kecil, tingkah laku anaknya benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang _ia kenal_.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _dirinya_ sendiri.

.

.

 _Hinata benar-benar tidak menduga akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sungguh tidak dapat disangka. Dan untuk memperparah situasi, dia tidak dapat menghentikan perubahan wajahnya yang semerah tomat ketika hal ini terjadi._

.

.

Sesampainya di Dojo, Boruto berlari ke dalam, meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Berbincang dengan siapapun yang berada di seberang sana mengenai hal yang tidak sepatutnya kita ketahui. Ets, tidak boleh menguping!

Seusai urusannya, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang dan berniat untuk merekam sesi latihan anaknya. Siapa tahu bisa berguna untuk _dipelajarinya_.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika Naruto bertemu dengan seorang wanita -yang tak disangka ia kenal- mencoba untuk mengeratkan ikatan judogi Boruto.

"Hinata?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Eh, Naruto-san?" Hinata juga terkejut.

 _Ah betapa klise_...

"Sedang apa disini? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hinata menampilkan senyumannya. Naruto tersentak dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, "Aku hanya kesini..untuk menemani, _anakkku_." Ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'anak' dan memberi tatapan pada Boruto yang seakan berkata : " _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi_?"

Boruto membalas tatapan tersebut, " _Mana kutahu, dasar pak tua_!", lalu ia mendengus dan membuang muka. Baru pertama kali tiba disini, ayahnya sudah menjengkelkan. Tapi, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. urat-urat yang berkedut di pelipisnya mulai menghilang.

"Maaf Hinata-sensei, tapi biar kuperkenalkan. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, _ayahku_. Ayah, dia adalah guruku; Hinata Hyuga." Dengan gestur malas dan mata sayu, ia berkata. Hening pun menyelimuti pundak mereka. Naruto dan Hinata keduanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mencerna kata-kata Boruto.

 _Guru? Hinata seorang guru judo? Kukira dia seorang penyair. Tak kusangka.._

 _Ayah? Ayahnya Boruto-kun, benar-benar tak kusangka, walaupun perawakan mereka mirip. Seperti orang bilang.._

Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan mengembangkan senyuman di wajah mereka.

 _...dunia ini memang kecil,_ pikir mereka secara bersamaan pula.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu bantu Hima-chan berlatih tendangan satu, aku akan _berbincang_ sebentar dengan ayahmu." Hinata mengisyaratkan Boruto untuk segera memasuki ruangan. Boruto awalnya ragu, tapi karena tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan, lebih baik ia turuti saja.

 _Oh shit, jangan-jangan Hinata-sensei mau mengadukan semua kenakalanku disini?! Habislah riwayatku_.., Boruto hanya bisa pasrah, membayangkan amarah ayahnya yang meluap ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto, mengangkat satu alis dan tersenyum miring. Hinata tersenyum, "Tentang tadi, saat kita bertemu di toko buku. Jika kau berminat untuk memahami lebih dalam tentang _metafora_ yang kusampaikan tadi, mungkin kau bisa meminjam ini." ucapnya, dan memberikan Naruto sebuah buku.

 _Ocean Blue_.

Naruto terbelalak. Buku itu dijual dengan begitu mahal ketika pertama kali ia lihat di etalasi toko buku tadi pagi. Namun entah darimana, Hinata berhasil menggenggam buku itu dan membawanya kesini. Meski sebenarnya ia mampu untuk membeli buku itu, tetapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah menghamburkan uang demi hal kecil seperti ini. Karena memang bukan kebutuhan primer.

"T-Terima kasih, Hi-Hinata..." dengan tangan bergetar, ia menyambut buku itu. "Jaga baik-baik ya buku itu." ucap Hinata yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengagumi cover buku itu. Ilustrasi lautan biru yang terbentang di horizon, kemudian sepasang mata samar-samar terlihat-jika kalian cukup teliti, itu adalah mata perempuan. Dengan bulu mata lentik dan pupil mata yang indah. Mata yang sungguh memukau. Warna biru yang menyejukkan sanubari. Seketika, Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata, yang sedang mengajar murid-muridnya menoleh sekilas pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bukunya dan sengaja memperlihatkan cover buku, " _Mirip matamu!_ " serunya, dan kemudian menyengir.

Sontak Hinata terkejut. Begitu pula dengan murid-muridnya, termasuk Boruto.

"CIEEEEE!" serempak mereka berseru. Hinata tak dapat menahan rasa malu ketika wajahnya semerah tomat. Begitu pula Naruto, yang kemudian menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Orangtua para murid mulai tergelak dan Naruto mulai merasakan wajahnya panas. Malu. Tentu saja. Dengan polosnya ia berkata demikian. Mana ada orang dewasa yang _dengan bodohnya_ memuji secara terang-terangan, apalagi lawan jenis, didepan orang lain-dan bahkan ada anak-anak.

Boruto terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Namun samar-samar terukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dan rona di pipinya sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat _cengiran khas_ ayahnya itu. Dan ia bersyukur Hinata-sensei mampu memancing _cengiran_ itu.

.

 _Lantas, Naruto dan Hinata keduanya terdiam malu._ _Atau bahasa gaulnya, jadi kicep. :v_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Sumpah demi apapun, saya tidak tahu apa yang baru saja saya tulis. Tadi bener-bener nge _blank._ Bener-bener gatau apa yang mau ditulis, dan pada akhirnya jadi gaje kayak gini. Yah setidaknya, nggak melenceng jauh dari alur. Haha, semoga bisa menghiburlah. Dan _sabar-sabar ya_ kalo sama author ini. Updatenya seabad kemudian~ Jadi bisa melatih kesabaran para pembaca :v

* _Author digebuk chara_.*

Okelah, sampai ketemu di chap. berikutnya ya.

Don't forget to _Review_ (/^_^)/

 **Next Chap :** _Eccedentesiast_


End file.
